A Dangerous Man
by FoxyPugg
Summary: The Cartman Company produces Fabrics. Well, officially they produce fabrics. But Detective Stoley suspects, that there are more things going on, and so he sends Kyle Broflovski a regulare book keeper, to check, if he's right. (Kyman)


_This is my first story, don't be to mean please :) Also: English's not my mother's tongue, so if you find some grammar errors, please tell me (or let them not ruin the whole story for you) _

**Chapter One I The Rat**

The Cartman Company produced Fabrics. Well, officially they produced fabrics. What the public did not know, was, that CC also sold weapons to arabian countries. Weapons, that, the IS somehow got into there possession. And Eric Cartman was an important man in the Republican Party, he could make that work for him, whenever he pleased. This and some fortune had had made him a contract with high and mighty IS members, sealing, that in any case, the US were save and not be attacked by any member of the radical islamic group.

Eric Cartman was an important man, that could make people do, what ever he wanted to. He was a sociopath. And not in a good sort of way.

"Stotch! Thorn!", he exclaimed, reclined in his office chair, a steaming cup of coffee on his desk, his lips stretched in a satisfied smile. A fidgety young man, pale skin, light blonde hair opened the door, peeking inside. "Y…yes, Mr. Cartman?", he asked, his chubby fingers clenching the wooden plate. "Come in, Butters. You need to write something down for me.", he demanded, in a voice that accepted no back talking. Butters scuffled in and sat down next to his boss, taking the MacBook and opened the writing program. "Where's Damien?", Cartman asked, taking a sip of his coffee, paying no attention to what Butters was doing on his computer. He knew, that no one in his command would disobey him, the ones who did, were already fired. Or worse.

He smiled at the memory of their crying wifes and family.

"Hm?", he asked again, emphasizing his word a little bit this time. Butters winced slightly, but replied immediately. "Mr. Thorn's with Mr. Pirrup. He's taken him out to lunch, I assume. That's quite a romantic thing to do, don't ya think so, boss.", he smiled shyly. "Is it lunch time already?", Cartman asked and glanced at his Rolex quickly. "Ah. Ten passed eleven. I should get something to eat. And you too.", he pushed a small red button on his desk, lowering his face to the nearly invisible speaker, being the same color as the desktop. "McCormick!", he said and got up, picking up his mug. "Where are you going?", Butters got up too with no hesitation. "To lunch.", with that his boss left the office, right at the time when a tall, thin men, with unruly hair of a dirty blonde color entered. His gunman, Kenny McCormick. Cartman was dangerous, but Kenny was too, he had shot too many people to remember, when they had threatened the company and their boss. He had no problem just looking them coldly in the eyes and pull the trigger, numb to their pleadings, they just shouldn't have gotten themselves in this situation.

"Yes, boss.", he said irritated, normally, Cartman wouldn't call him until it was truly necessary. "Take Butters here out for lunch.", the brunette stated, before he left his office.

Butters just blushed and looked down at the floor. His boss knew everything.

Kyle Broflovski was a bookkeeper. Yes, he wasn't proud of that, assuming that the whole company made fun of the fact, that the only Jew they knew had exactly that one job. He worked for Wendy Marsh's magazine for feminism, organic food and equality. The Féministe Chipie. Wendy was his best friend's wife, a young, successful woman, that let nothing put her down, in fact she was strong and more of a man that Stan would ever be. While he was satisfied with being just a cop in the Denver's Police Department, Wendy wanted much more than that provincial life. She desired more, than being a little house wife, just cooking, cleaning and sitting the babies. If they had any, Stan wanted children so badly, but Wendy just claimed: "She didn't have time for that."

It was twenty past eleven on a friday and Kyle was on his way to the newly opened bistró above the street. He never ate too much in his lunch break, stuffing his face at night with chinese take away and pizza. This has resulted in sleeping troubles and a pudgy mid section. This never bothered him though. Except for his inability to fall asleep.

As he was about to enter the restaurant, he reached for the handle at the same time as a very handsome stranger did. Kyle blushed, as the blonde tall man flashed him a toothy grin. "Let me handle that for you!", he said and winked at the word "handle", Kyle snickered. God, this must be his lucky day. "Thanks.", he croaked and let his hand sink, as the stranger pushed the entrance open, walking in and as Kyle was about to follow, he recognize that Prince Charming wasn't alone, a cute chubby young man, was holding onto his hand and he let him slip his arm around his waist, as they had entered.

Kyle felt a pang in his heart and his mood sank to bottomless depths. "Well, not so lucky", he thought and entered. Right at the table to the door he spotted Stan, eating what seemed to be lasagna. "Hey, dude!", Kyle exclaimed and walked towards him, smiling as brightly as he could. "How's it going?", he asked, taking his seat in front of his best friend. He shrugged and continued eating. "Not much.", he said, leaning in closely, as he whispered. "I'm at work." Kyle gave him a confused look and titled his head a little, furrowing his eyebrows. "What do you mean? Of course you are. But this…", he pointed at the plate right in front of the young cop. "Is your lunch brake, right?" "Na.", Stan stated, shaking his head. "I mean, I'm…", he leaned in close again. "Observing.", he whispered. "Ah.", Kyle grinned. He was taking his job very seriously. The waiter stepped up to there table, ready to take Kyle's order. He didn't have any time to take a look at the menu, so he just said: "I'll have what he is having." The waiter nodded and left. "Dude, this is pork." Stan pointed out. Kyle gave him a goofy grin, answering: "It's not three pm yet." They both laughed.

Kyle pulled his chair closely to Stan's and whispered: "So, whom are you watching?". Stan quirked his head to the table on the other side of the room. "Those two. Well, rather the taller one." Kyle turned his head, just to see Prince Charming sitting there, holding hands with the little blonde. His eyes widened. "Why?", he hissed. Stan took another forkful of his lasagna and said, his mouth full: "He's working for Cartman Company." "The fabric producer?", Kyle asked curiously. Stan nodded. "But what has he done?" "Cartman Company's accused to do some illegal stuff.", Stan explained, making Kyle laugh out loudly. "Dude, they're sponsoring the Fashion Week. They work with Gucci and Versace." Stan shushed him with pressing his hand to his best friend's mouth. "That's what they make you believe." "It's still ridiculous."

They were interrupted by the waiter, putting the lasagna in front of Kyle, and placing the cutlery next to the plate.

"Finally!", he exclaimed. "I was starving." "I don't think, that this will ever happen.", Stan joked and patted his friend's tummy. Kyle shot him a warning glance.

"How do you like it, Butters?", Kenny asked, pointing with his fork at his date's plate. "Amazing. It tastes really good. The chicken's so tender! Wanna taste?", he said. Kenny nodded. "Sure, but only, if you lick my fork too.", he grinned pervertedly and cut of a piece of his steak, dipping in sauce and holding it out to Butters' mouth, who was about to take the fork away, but right at that moment, Kenny withdrew. "No, not like that.", he smirked. "Take it right off.", and Butters obeyed, taking the spikes between in lips, peeling the piece of meat of his, as sensual as he could. Which wasn't a lot. It just look really adorable, Kenny giggled and withdrew the fork, making Butters lick his lips. "This is really great too!", he said happily and handed Kenny a bite of his chicken with gravy. They finished in comfortable silence and as the waiter took their empty plates, Kenny ordered some dessert. "We'll take the fruit bowl with melted chocolate.", the waiter took it down. "With two spoons please.", the blonde smiled at his little cute boyfriend. "Sure.", the man said and left.

Butters reached out for his co-workers hand and clutched it tightly. "The boss seemed to be in quite a good mood today.", the taller man pointed out. "Yes!", Butters said, smiling even broader. "He just managed to get a really good deal with…", suddenly Kenny's lips were on his, kissing him tenderly, massaging his lips gently, before he moved to the smaller's ear and whispered harshly. "Don't talk about something like that in a place like here. I don't want to need to kill you.", he pecked his cheek, before leaning back and smiling at him. Butters was both stunned and frightened. "I…I just wanted to say, he made a really good deal." Kenny squeezed his hand lightly.

"Your food.", the waiter has arrived again, placing a large bowl of fruits covered in chocolate between them.

As Kyle returned to work, he saw a very angry Wendy yelling at a very confused looking Red. "I told you, to save every ten minutes! Ten pages are lost! How do you think, we can make that up? The printing shop needs it until ten a.m tomorrow! You will work late and Saturday morning!", with that she stormed off, leaving Red, completely depressed and sad. Kyle walked over to her, putting his hand on her back. "I saved it, I am sure. But now…it's lost…", she murmured, hiding her face in her hands. "Computers have errors.", Kyle said comfortingly. "Yes, but Miss Steven's coming in ten minutes and I have to do the interview!", she whined. "I don't know what to do. She'll fire me!" Kyle chuckled. "No way she will. She's always like that, but she's not as hard hearted, as she acts like. And by the way, we are short on people." Red looked up and gave him a bright smile. "You always know how to cheer people up. You are a very special man, Kyle Broflovski.", she said softly. "Are you hitting on me?", he teased her. "No way, and besides, ew, men.", she laughed. Kyle turned to leave, as suddenly the doors burst open and a blond, very attractive woman, in a tight red dress stormed inside, she was holding a Starbucks coffee cup and the leash of a huge, friendly looking dog, sun glasses on her head and her hair in a mess. "I am too late, right?", her deep redly painted lips screeched. "What?", Kyle asked. Red just starred at her in awe. She was completely taking aback by the beautiful model standing in front of her. "No.", she mouthed, cleared her throat, adjusted her position and said out loud: "No, you are not, Miss Stevenson." The model seemed relieved. "Great. I can take Poo with me, right?", one of her perfectly manicured nails pointed at the dog, who starred absently into space. "Sure.", she walked towards her, offering her hand for a shake. "I am Rebecca Steward. But Red's always fine." Miss Stevenson smiled. "Then I am Bebe.", taking the other woman's hand, shaking it lightly. "Come with me. I'm sure we have a bowl of water for him.", Red led her into the building, Poo following them, taking interest in whatever he passed. Kyle gave Red a thumb's up. I he can't at least she should be lucky today.

The rest of the day passed very uneventful. Kyle did some calculations, brought Wendy his work and told her, that the company was doing very well and she would eventually make more money this year that the last. She seemed satisfied with that and sent him home. It was the first time this week, that Kyle could leave the building before six o'clock in the evening. On his way to the door, he saw Red and the model talking and getting very close and personal. At first he wanted to leave these two alone and just leave, but then he recognized, that the dog was missing. "Good evening, Miss Stevenson.", he said and introduced himself. "Where did you leave your cute dog?", he asked and she gave him and irresistible smile. "He's at home. I returned just to take Miss Stewart out for dinner." Red blushed at the comment, but quickly stated: "And we were about to leave." "Have fun.", Kyle grinned and mouthed "Good luck.", to Red, as they went outside. He sighed. Too much happy couples today, he thought. God, how he hated to be single.

On his way home, he picked up some chinese food and boarded the bus, he always took home. As a member of Wendy's company, he had to agree to never own a car, because it polluted the environment. It took him half an hour, before he stood outside of his apartment. Just as he was about to unlock the door, he recognized, that this had been already done. He pushed it open, finding Stan and Inspector Kevin Stoley in his living room.

"What the hell? What are you doing here!", he demanded to know, rushing inside, slamming the door shut behind him. Stoley stood up, placing a hand strongly on Kyle's shoulder. "Calm down, Kyle. We will be gone soon. But firstly, sit down.", he offered Kyle a seat in his own living room. Kyle huffed, but sat down anyways. "What do you want now?", he asked, quite angrily. "We need you to spy on us. In the Cartman Company."

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. It was quite short, but it's just the beginning, they might get longer :)_


End file.
